The Best 7 Years of My Life
by Aniki4evah
Summary: Nick Isnt what everyone says he is. He didnt play around with money or women. In fact he had a family. This is the story about him and his daughter and her ever short life. Rated T for child death. It's Really Good! Give it a chance! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Best 7 Years of my Life

Chapter 1, In the begining

A women with all the best qualitys. Smart, Funny, Pretty, Talanted, She had it all. He knew her in high school. Sandra Bella... Straight A Student, Flute player, All the boys hit on her. But Nick was the one she fell started steady. Small dates to get lunch or go to the movies on saturday. Nick's family was extremly wealthy. So he got her gifts such as a 'going steady' ring. Its band was gold and it had a Emrald cut as a heart. Emerald was Nick's Birth stone. So, he got one simmilar. A gold band with small ruby in-bedded in it because it was her birth stone.  
>They eventualy got married. They lived Together in a good sized house With a tiny pond out back. Sandra made a small garden of flowers on the side of the house. They were going to originaly stay a two person family, untill...<p>

"...Nick..." She said to get his attantion.  
>"Yeah?" she hesitated... "I'm... I'm... Pregnant." She said. "Are you sure?" Nick said a little baffled. "Positive. Do we want to keep it?" She asked timmidly. "...Yeah..." Nick said after a few moments. Sandra smiled. "Really? Like Really?" She asked him with tears of joy. He smiled back at her. "Of course I am." he replied. She leeped for joy and hug him tightly. He returned the hug. That night she looked up all sorts of baby name's. She said if it's a boy Christan. If it's a gitl, Lori. She was so exsited. Nick... not so much. He didnt know how to take care of a kid! He didnt know what to do! All he could do was be happy for his wife.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Sandra and Nick were waiting for a doctor to come tend to them. They were to check the baby's gender that day. "Do you want a girl or boy?" She asked him. He looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Girl I think." he said. "Hmm... I think I want a boy." She said patting her stomach. "Heh... You just like to choose against me dont you?" he said smirking. She chuckled. "Of course I do~" she said Smirking back. They finnaly got called in. They did a typical ultra-sound on her stomach. "Well I know the gender of your healthy little baby here." the doctor anounced to them. "What is it?" Nick asked. "Its... a girl! Congratulations." he said. nick smirked at Sandra. She pouted. "Nick always gets what he wants." He said smilling. "Yeah I know." She returned the smile.

-in the car-

"So her name Lori then?" Nick asked as he drove them home. "Yes... I think it will suit her well. Dont you?" She asked. "Of corse I do." He smilled and patted her hand softly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FOUR MONTHS LATER AGAIN

There they were. In the hospital. Giving birth to Lori. It takes three hours but it was all worth it when they heard her cry. Sandra cries out of joy. Nick kisses her and tells her she did a great job. nick cut the cord like most dads. Then he held her first time. She opened her eyes and stared at him with big emerald eyes. He smilled at how much she looked like him. She had his eye's, mouth, and hair. But she had large wide eye's, and a cute little nose from her mom. "Hey girl. We been waiting on you to join the party." He said quietly to her. He wiped away a few tears and let Sandra hold her. They then took there first picture together.  
>That night they left the hospital as a hole family.<p>

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter wasnt what you were expecting, But I didnt have modivation for this chapter. :| But from here on out they will be great! R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long. I have seven other stories to catch up on. OTL Sorry if this seemed rushed. I just wanted to get to the point. R&R Please! Tell what ya think! There a BIG Surprize in this Chapter! .**

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>Lori was a estatic little girl. She always found herself in trouble. Climbing things, Throwing things, Drawing on things, and Nick's favirote, Getting into their closet and throwing everything out of it to hind it it.<em>

Nick sighed as he walked in the house to see the walls covered in brightly colored pictures of random things. "Lori!" he called out to her. She ran into the room with a worried face. "Yes daddy?" She smiled and looked up at him with big green eyes. "Did you color on the walls _again_?" She looked around. "No daddy." She said inisontly. "Oh really? So I suppose Mommy got bored and dicided to get creative with some crayons on the wall." He said sarcasticly. The three year old shruged. "I dont know daddy." He sighed. He smirked. He had an idea. "Well I have to find mommy to tell her what a great job she did." he started to walk away. "No wait! I did it! Tell me what a great job I did!" She yelled with tears coming out of her eyes. "Hmm great job ruinning my walls _again_ this week cookie." he smirked. SHe had a face of diffet. "I will clean it..." She said. "Good girl. Now when you finished... I have a surprize for you." Her eyes brightned at the mention of a surprize. "Really? What kind of surprize?" Her eyes sparkled. Nick chuckled. "Only if you clean your mess." He replied. "OK!" She ran of with her shoes sqeaking on the tile.

* * *

><p>When she was finished she ran up to Nick with a smiling face. "Can I have it now? Huh? Huh? Can I?" Nick chuckled at her. "Yes, Yes... Here." He said holding out a box. She ripped off the brightly colored paper to reveal a barbie doll. "Thank you thank you thank you/ Daddy!" She ran off to play with her new doll and her others.

* * *

><p>It was quite, but then, loud haking filled the house. Nick shot up from his bed. He looked at the clock. <strong>4:12am<strong>. He got up and walked into Lori's room. "Sweety are you alright...?" He froze at the sight. When he fliped the light switch he saw Lori in a bent position with blood pooling out of her mouth.

"Sandra!" He called his wife.

"What?" She yelled.

"Call 911!" He exlaimed back.

She ran into the room with her cell phone. "Why-" She gasped. She quickly punched in 911.

* * *

><p>They were in the hospital. Sandra and Nick sat and awaited the news of their daughter. They both jumped up when the doctor came in. "How is she?" Nick asked. "She is <em>alive<em>..." The two relesed a breath they didnt relise they were holding. "But... She had a blood test..." he sighed. "And?" Sandra pushed on. THe doctor looked at them seriously. "It came back positive for Lukimea." Sandra Started to cry hestaricly. Nick spoke sweet nothings to her to calm her down. "And if I had to put a date to her life I would say two years. Im very sorry." He said honestly. Nick held back tears to stay strong. But when the doctor told him this he couldent help but to let them fall.

_There Daughter was going to die. And they knew it. The empty feeling they had that night... Never went away._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Keep sending them in! By the way if there is anything you want to know about the stuff in this FanFiction, Feel Free to Ask me! Keep reading Lovely reader's~!**

The Best 7 Year's of my Life

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>Dispite the condition she was in, Lori alway's smiled and Laughed. Nick was surprized to see how well she was handiling it all. Nick had notice that she wasnt eating a hole lot anymore. She just, lost her appitite. She had lost so much weight. She was like a rose in snow, slowly giving into the cold. She was wilting. The doctors had told Nick and Sandra, that because they caught her illness early, they could treat it. But they also said that there is a chance the cancer could come back. They sugested Chemotherapy. It was the safest way of treating the five year old. They also sugested Biological therapy, to help her tough out the cancer. Nick and Sandra went with Chemotherapy.<em>  
><em>They started slowly with the medication. They were pills, but they crushed them up into a fine powder and put them into her drinks and food. She reacted to most of them by throwing up, but the doctor said it was just the body getting use to the drug<em>.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Lori spoke up to him. "Yes cookie?" he replied.<br>"What is today?" she asked.  
>Nick smiled. He knew what she was getting at. He ruffled her hair, or what was left of it. "Your birthday." he chuckled.<br>"Yup!" she said.  
>"I'm guessing you want your present huh?" he said.<br>"Yes! I wanna open it!" She said happily.

He got up and went to the door. He grabbed the box from outside it and brought it to her. She smiled brightly seeing the brightly colored blue paper. He knew it was her favirot color.  
>She carfully picked off the ribbion and unwraped it slowly. She smiled a big bright toothy grin. He had gave her a new Barbie doll. He picked this one out carfully. He found one with long brown hair and big green eyes. Just like Lori. Lori seemed to notice it to. It made her love it all the more.<p>

"Thank you so much daddy!" she said and hugged him. Nick hugged her back.  
>"You welcome baby." he said softly. He wish Sandra was around. But she was in Canada with her parents recovering from shock. She was normaly very dramtic.<p>

That day they spent their time playing video game's and reading. And of, course, playing with her dolls. Well Nick was mostly just picking her outfits.

* * *

><p>Nick came to the hospital evey day at 9o'clock AM sharp. He was never late. He hated being late. Lori was always up reading manga or playing video games. He walked in to the room to see her eating some jello and playing her video games. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.<p>

"What are you up to today kid?" he asked.  
>"Praying vidro grames." She said with a mouth full of jello. Nick chucled and wiped the mess of her face with a hankerchiff he aways had. "I see... Why dont you try a new hobby? you will burn your eyes off if keep staring at that screen like that." He said with a smile.<br>"Aww but there fun!" she whined.  
>"Hahaha... I know, but you need to take a small break evey now and then. That reminds me, I brought you some cookies." He said.<br>"Really? Can I have some?" she asked hopfully.  
>"Only if you eat some real food first." He told her.<br>"Awww ok..." she pouted. "Thank you... so what do you want to eat?" he asked.  
>"Hmm... pizza!" she said. Nick chuckled. He knew it was going to be Pizza.<br>"OK... I will be back." He left and came back two minutes later.  
>"Got your pizza." he said as he gave it to her. She took it gratfully. Nick had powdered some medication on it. But she didnt seem to notice as she scarfed down the pizza.<br>"I can have cookies now?" She asked.  
>"Yes yes here." He said as he gave her a pack of Oreo's. It was her favirot cookie and his as well. And together they snacked on Oreo's and played video games untill Nick had to leave that night.<p>

**A/N: Reviews make Lori smile! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Seven Years of my Life

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Lori lost all of her hair that summer. But she didnt seem to mind. She had her fathers will power after all. She never gave up. Kemo started to help, but when the doctors said it wasnt working anymore... Nick didnt know what to do... Sandra was still gone... She needed to be here with him and her daughter. But she was being dramatic and felt she was 'dying'. If she knew what was going in she would know that it was Lori dying and that she needed her mother! Nick called her that night he was told the news of Lori's condition.

_"How is Lori?"_ Sandra asked with a wavering tone.

"...Not great... Which is why you need to come **_back_**. Lori **_needs_** her mother Sandra." Nick said to her with a bite in his voice.

_"...I cant... It's to much-"_ Nick cut her off.

"She needs you! Cant you see that? No I guess not. Your 3000 miles away! She Needs as much support as she can get! Your her mother for god sake!" He hung up when he finished.

He threw his cellphone at the ground and he watched as it exploded into pieces. He picked up the sim card and walked into his room. He dug in his closet for his old razor phone. He fount the green flip phone and stuck in the card. He stuck it in his pocket and swiped his keys off the dresser. He headed out to his car to start to the hospital. He drove in the quiet car before his phone buzzed. He was at a red light so he took the chance to open his phone. He opened it and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Nick... You need to get to the Hospital now. Its Your daughter... Shes..." Nick droped the phone and speed to the hospital. Several cops following him. He pulled into the Hospital and jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. The cops left him alone when they saw him run in. Nick ran upstairs and busted into Lori's room. Several doctors were around her.

"What's going on?" He yelled over the doctor's shouting orders at one another. A nurse pulled him out of the room to speak to him.

"She went into shock but we dont know why... it might be her kemo... But all we know is, acording to a blood test, she needs a bone marrow transplant. She is A positve. is that your blood type?" She asked.

"No... It's her mothers... Im AB positve... Damn it! How long can she go without it?" He asked.

"About 29 hours...- Where are you going?" She called after him.

"To get her mother!" he called back. He ran outside and jumped in his car and drove to the airport. When he got there he called Sandra.

_"Y-yes-"_ she got cut off.

"Come back _**now**_." Nick said harshly.

_"Why?"_ She asked.

"Because Lori needs you now more then ever! She needs a Bone Marrow transplant and Im not the right blood type! Just get on the next flight out here now! Or she will _**die**_!" Nick yelled into the phone. He was glad he was still in the car.

"...Fine... I will be there in about 5 hours." she said back.

"Hurry Sandra. She is our baby... No need to get your stuff... I will send for it... just hurry up OK?" He said to her.

"I will. See you in a little bit." She said.

"I will be here waiting for you at the airport... I love you..." Nick said.

"I love you to." She said and smiled. She hung up, grabbed her keys and went to the airport to get to her baby girl.

_ Lori will Live... _Nick thought.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! School is getting out soon so I will have more time to write! :D... :'D Oh summer... I can only write for so long though... because I have to go to maeching band camp starting July 16 and on going for 2 weeks. Its nice to have your birthday and then get up the next morning at 6 am to go to march in the hot sun. But oh well. **

**REVIEW'S MAKE SANDRA COME BACK FASTER :DD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was trying to figure out how to word all this considering I wrote it down half asleep in class on a sheet of paper OTL ENJOY~!**

* * *

><p>The Best Seven Years Of My Life<p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em>Sandra did arrive. Together they went to the hospital and Sandra gave her bone marrow to Lori.<em>

_"Sir..." A doctor said as he walked out of Lori's room after the transplant. Nick stood up._

_"Your daughter is... dead... Im very sorry for your loss." The doctor said with a pained expression._

_Time stood still for Nick as he registered this... grave... news. He felt as if his heart dessended into a dark hole of nothing but sadness and grief. And then, like a brick to the head it hit him._

_Nick lost his life, His baby, His presious little girl._

* * *

><p><em>A funeral was held. Nick wore a white suit with a blue undershirt, for he remembered that blue was Lori's favirote color. Sandra left again. But this time she didnt come back. But Nick wasnt sure if he cared anymore. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>9 YEARS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nick?" Ellis spoke up to him. They were sitting inside the safe house, while Rochell and coach stood watch.<p>

"Yeah?" He responded. Ellis looked at the pictures in Nicks wallet.

"What was it like?" he asked.

"What was what like?" Nick asked. Ellis looked up at him.

"Being a Father?" He asked. Nick let out a deep sigh.

"Kid... It was the best seven years of my life."

**-END-**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I love this story with all my heart! But Im not sure about ending it... I was thinking that if enough people wanted me to, I would countinue with Nick telling Ellis all about Lori and her crazy self :D So if you want to read that, drop a review! See ya laters! Read my other stories to guys! Buh-Bai~! (for now?)**

** - Aniki4evah (Christy)**


End file.
